L'Sheriss Empire Timeline
Imperial History Prior to Foundation 01/03. 0001- Birth of Lindaeyl 05/23. 0062'''- Massacre at Sarielle's Song. Deaths include Zandaeyl. ' 06/18. 0062'- Stand at Lanalorien ' 07/04. 0062'- Battle for White Rapids' 06/20. 0065- Lindaeyl wed to Serianne Emperor Lindaeyl 06/22. 0065- Emperor Lindaeyl's coronation 07/04. 0073'- Liberation of Auvaialaine ' 08/21. 0092'- Liberation of Malathien ' 03/18. 0099'- Liberation of Suladaine ' 05/13. 0126'- Liberation of Numeness ' 09/01. 0167- Birth of Zarionel 07/22. 0188'- Storm of Aspen ' 07/19. 0201'- Liberation of The Eldarrian Deepwood ' 02/19. 0213- Zarionel wed to Evenstar 07/13. 0219'- Acquisition of Maltan ' 07/21. 0226- Zarionel wed to Aurora 02/26. 0234'- Acquisition of Azaynt ' 09/01/0237 – 02/25/0239'- Veristal Campaign 02/26. 0239- Acquisition of Veristal ' 05/07. 0240- 'Seize of Vena's Glade.' Deaths include Emperor Lindaeyl. Emperor Zarionel 05/11. 0240- Emperor Zarionel's coronation 08/02. 0302'- Battle at Jaru's Chasm ' 07/22. 0313- Death of Matron Advsior Serianne 07/06. 0414'- The Cleansing Under Telrylna ' 04/09/0417 – 12/13/0425-Vascanine War 03/18. 0428- Birth of Averon 09/25. 0516'- Closure of Vald's Passage' 05/01/0519– 02/25/0539'- Veristal Campaign ' ''' 02/13. 0528'''- Battle for the Adsarian Summit' 05/01/0530 – 10/22/0540'- Tharisduul Campaign' ''' 05/19. 0540'''- Stand at Scar Bridge' 10/24. 0543'- Storm of Tharisduul' 08/14. 0546- 'The Fall at Tharisduul.' Deaths include Emperor Zarionel, Empress Aurora and Imperial Bondmate Evenstar. Emperor Averon 08/17. 0546- Emperor Averon's coronation 08/20. 0546'- Reclaimation of Tharisduul' 12/01. 0546- Emperor Averon wed to Imperial Bondmate Mirror Ocean 06/12. 0548- Emperor Averon wed to Empress Silversky 08/23. 0550- Rylithian, Citidel on the Water founded 02/21. 0552-' First Battle for Pine Forest Crossing''' 03/19. 0559-''' Acquisition of Belz''' 07/25. 0570- Acquisition of Windsotal 02/13. 0576-''' Acquisition of Maurania''' 01/30. 0581'''- Acquisition of Sottain''' 02/12/0600 – 08/30/0602'''- Soristacian War ' 07/20. 0602-' Battle at South Ridge''' 05/01/0608 – 05/15/0660'''- Vellach Campaign ' 05/16. 0660- '''Acquisition' 'of Vellach' 05/01/0687 – 04/21/0698'''- Narach Campaign ' 04/22. 0698-' 'Acquisition' 'of Narach ' 05/01/0704 – 02/25/0708'- War for the Wealds ' 09/20. 0711-' Second Battle for Pine Forest Crossing''' 09/01/0713 – 02/25/07140'''- Insaran War ' 04/21. 0827'- First Battle for Rylithian Harbor''' 02/24. 0911- Birth of Moonshadow 05/01/0925 – 02/25/0939'''- Quince Campaign ' 09/25. 0940-' Acquisition of Quincet''' 11/27. 1005- Moonshadow wed to Vaya 07/24. 1114- '''Acquisition' 'of Cassia''' 05/01/1116 – 06/04/1140'''- Stalm Campaign ' 06/05. 1140-' Acquisition of Stalm''' 05/01/1157 – 04/04/1178'''- Rothgard Campaign ' 01/14. 1154- Birth of Shadowbirch Fen'Sairen 04/05. 1178'- Battle of Fortress Rothgard' 04/07. 1178- Death of Emperor Averon 04/10. 1178- Death of Imperial Bondmate Mirror Ocean Emperor Moonshadow 04/12. 1178- Emperor Moonshadow's coronation 05/09. 1263-' Second Battle for Rylithian Harbor''' 09/19. 1305- Death of Matron Advisor Silversky 10/17. 1337- Birth of T'Ryndiel 07/12 – 09/14 1394-''' Cassian Rebellion ''' 03/15. 1399- '''Liberation' of Soraline''' 03/19. 1399-''' Execution of King Raphael III of Soraline.' 08/12 – 12/16 1402-' Sottain Rebellion''' 04/05. 1407- T'Ryndiel wed to Valestorm 07/16 –10/15 1411- Soraline Rebellion 10/19/1411 – 10/16/1423-''' Soraline War''' 10/17. 1423- Banishment of Prince Raphael IV of Soraline. 10/18. 1423- Acquisition of Soraline 12/21. 1423- Assassination of Emperor Moonshadow Emperor T'Ryndiel 12/27. 1423- Emperor T'Ryndiel's coronation 01/02. 1424- Matron Advisor Vaya's Suicide 04/20. 1426- Emperor T'Ryndiel wed to Empress Itoka 01/18 – 03/12 1427- Quince Rebellion 06/11 – 07/07 1429- Belzen Rebellion 08/10. 1452- Liberation of Everwinter ''' 06/22. 1479- '''Acquisition of Xenith 03/19 – 04/15 1500- Narrachi Rebellion 09/21 – 10/31 1502- Stalm Plague 03/15. 1510- Liberation of the Western Steppe 05/20 – 10/18 1531- Seige at Haldsor 12/31. 1565- Assault on Wyvern's Wing 01/13. – 10/18. 1610- Second Belzen Rebellion 10/19/1610 – 06/13/1632- Belzen War 06/14. 1623- Execution of Sidguard Bansarat, "The Blade of Belz". 06/17. 1633- Defeat of Taenstrogg the Awakened 03/11. 1640- Vellach Rebellion 05/28 – 10/18 1640- Vellachi War 10/18. 1640'''- Reclaimation of Vellach ' 06/13. 1643- Birth of Eclipse 09/19. 1643- '''Liberation of Talorien.' Death of Special Operative Seneca Z'Tarill. 12/07. 1644- Secession of Amerielle from Litzaraian Empire 12/15/1644 – 04/12/1647- Amerielle Campaign 04/13. 1647- Liberation of Amerielle ''' 07/18. 1650- '''Acquisition of Litzara 03/20. 1652- Birth of Cirrus 06/10. 1679- Clash at the Laines Wetlands 06/30. 1679'''- Zalch the Destroyer' '''Slain' 07/20. 1679- Foray and Fall at Wildwood Gate. Deaths include Emperor T'Ryndiel.' ' 07/21. 1679- Capture of General Shadowbirch Fen'Sairen, Death of Imperial Bondmate Valestorm Emperor Eclipse 07/26. 1679- Emperor Eclipse's coronation 07/28. 1717- Emperor Eclipse wed to Empress Tayrah 06/18. 1740'''- Acquisition of Aldaria''' 12/31. 1743'''- Acquisition of Diadem''' 03/09. 1748'''- Acquisition of Sutanaz''' 07/23. 1750'''- Acquisition of Wazael ' 08/15/1753 – 09/10/1774- '''Flinzata Campaign' 09/18. 1774-''' Acquisition of Flinzata Region''' 08/15/1775 – 09/10/1783- Calz Campaign 09/11. 1783-''' Acquisition of Calz Region''' 01/12. 1785- Birth of Crescent 06/05. 1790'''- Acquisition of Dunamar Desert''' 06/05. 1792'''- Acquisition of Feldonia''' 02/10/1796 – 06/18/1815-''' Makak War''' 06/03. 1806'''- Acquisition of Darak''' 04/17. 1808'''- Acquisition of Zuzak''' 06/22. 1812'''- Acquisition of Mitak''' 07/27. 1814'''- Acquisition of Kadak''' 06/18. 1815'''- Acquisition of Makak''' 06/30. 1815-''' Execution of King Zarrak II of Makak''' 09/19. 1817- Death of Matron Advisor Itoka 11/10. 1817'''- Execution of Vikaniirak the Scourge''' 08/17. 1820'''- Acquisition of Najara''' 02/02. 1824'''- Acquisition of Sotan''' 04/14. 1829'''- Acquisition of Durendeep Region''' 09/27. 1833'''- Acquisition of Lanzak Region''' 08/15/1836 – 05/29/1844- Sorland Campaign 05/30. 1844'''- Acquisition of Sorland Region''' 08/22. 1849'''- Acquisition of Vinland Region''' 08/15/1851 – 03/27/1864- Nottland Campaign 04/11. 1852- Crescent wed to Tarion 03/28. 1864'''- Acquisition of Nottland''' 05/17. 1870'''- Acquisition of Greenland''' 08/15/1874 – 04/24/1892- Arboria Campaign 04/25. 1892'''- Acquisition of Arboria''' 08/20. 1906- Crescent and Tarion wed to Arielle 08/15/1908 – 03/07/1919'''- Indoset Campaign''' 03/13. 1919- Death of Emperor Eclipse Emperor Crescent 03/17. 1919- Emperor Crescent's coronation 12/06. 1923'''- Acquisition of Indoset' 03/19. 1929'- Acquisition of Mitsgard' 09/22. 1940'- Acquisition of Faldaisia' 05/01/1940 – 08/02/1944- Zaltlan Campaign 08/04. 1944'- Acquisition of Zatlan' 08/22. 1953'- Acquisition of Rima' 05/01/1958 – 06/13/1980- Kydiria Campaign 08/22. 1980'- Acquisition of Kydiria ' 05/18. 1987- Birth of Crest 10/08. 1989- Death of Matron Advisor Tayrah 11/03. 1989- Birth of Azalea, Death of Cirrus 06/02. 1992- 'Fall of Rylithian, Citidel on the Water' 06/17. 1992- Death of Crest 07/15. 1992- ''Storm of Aspen 06/27. 1993'''- Seige at Avon' 09/20. 1994- 'Battle for Avon.' Premature Birth of Stormbreak 03/17. 1995'- Battle for Port Suladain' 09/24. 2002'- Fall of Port Suladain' 05/07. 2037- Birth of Oceansong 07/10. 2037- Death of Oceansong 03/13. 2051- Birth of River 06/09. 2052-' Inferno at Wolf's Maw. Deaths include River. 05/30. 2067- Birth of Erion 09/19. 2069- Stand at Peak Whisperwind' 12/01. 2071'- Battle for Whisperwind Summit' 06/19. 2076- 'Battle for Conifer Cliffs. Deaths include Erion. 04/13. 2107- Stillborn Birth of Whisper 10/18. 2110- 'Massacre at Quinn's Pass. '''Premature Birth of Talla. 12/10. 2118- Birth of Cloud 01/26. 2119- Death of Cloud 12/03. 2159- Birth of Autumn 04/06. 2161- Death of Autumn 08/21. 2167- Birth of Lily 01/30. 2172- Death of Lily 05/22. 2178- Birth of Athalon 08/05. 2178- 'Assault of White Ridge. 'Deaths include Athalon. 09/07. 2210- Birth of Valraen 02/16. 2218- 'Battle for Shadowed Valley. Deaths include Valraen. 03/24. 2227- Birth of Dove 01/28. 2228- Death of Dove 11/10. 2230- Birth of Rose 04/17. 2233-''' Assault of Emerald Refuge.' Deaths include Rose. 11/07. 2237- Birth of Tarielle 11/22. 2237- Death of Tarielle 06/09. 2250-' Clash at Crystal Ledge.' Premature Birth of Thyme. 12/18. 2263- Birth of Sage 06/04. 2266- 'Battle for Silent Stone.' Deaths include Sage. 06/14. 2277- Stillborn Birth of Rain 02/20. 2291- 'Betrayal at Dartflight.' Miscarriage of Meadow. 10/07. 2313- Birth of Aseria 12/09. 2313- Death of Aseria 04/31. 2318- Birth of Foxfire 10/29. 2322- 'Ambush at Ashen Glade.' Deaths include Foxfire. 11/07. 2326- Birth of Wolfshadow 11/23. 2326- 'Battle for Talmalaine's Caverns. Deaths include Wolfshadow. 05/14. 2334- Stillborn Birth of Silver 04/30. 2354- Birth of Star 01/20. 2360-''' Battle for Zalten's Wood 11/03. 2365- Battle for Aleril Lake. 'Deaths include Star. 01/15. 2400- Birth of Sunshimmer 06/27. 2401- 'Assault of Golden Sky. '''Deaths include Sunshimmer. 01/06. 2418- Birth of Eira 02/11. 2418- Death of Eira 02/08. 2440- Miscarriage of Falcon 04/03. 2454- Miscarriage of Shadowmist 10/11. 2462- Birth of Dawn 09/01. 2463- Death of Dawn 05/05. 2466- Last Hope founded. 07/07. 2486- Birth of Nighthawk 10/30. 2486- Death of Nighthawk 05/23. 2494- Birth of Sky 09/29. 2495- ''Final Stand at Last Hope begins. '' 09/31. 2495- Death of Imperial Bondmate Tarion 10/02. 2495- Death of Emperor Crescent. Final Stand at Last Hope ends.' Underdark 08/01. 2515- Death of Arielle 07/18. 2541- Birth and Sacrifice of Brook 02/27. 2547- Birth and Sacrifice of Willow 04/13. 2560- Birth of V'Daeyn 08/22. 2562- Sacrificial Death of Sky 01/02. 2621- Birth of Shishan 08/21. 2625- Death of Shishan 07/03. 2652- Birth of Iluthaer 01/19. 2662- Birth of Azeya 08/10. 2685- Murder of V'Daeyn 12/24. 2810- Birth of Vereth 03/30. 2955- Birth of Myzrael 11/08. 2974- Birth of Miralith 10/01. 2995- Death of Azeya and Birth of Fa'Lexa 11/17. 3031- Death of Miralith 02/12. 3061- Sacrificial Death of Iluthaer 09/27. 3190- Birth of R'Aeyinel 12/05. 3192- Sacrificial Death of Myzrael 02/25. 3231- Birth of K'Tyriel 06/21. 3265- Birth of Taramal 11/14. 3271- Birth of Kiora 12/30. 2387- Birth of Mizra 03/19. 3293- Birth of Larkspur 09/17. 3335- Murder of R'Aeyinel 05/12. 3299- Birth of Sherice 04/30. 3481- Birth of Mirosidan 12/09. 3513- Birth of Marasa 11/26. 3515- Death of Kiora 10/10. 3516- Birth of Rivvin 12/09. 3522- Death of Fa'Lexa 02/14. 3528- Death of Taramal, Death of Marasa 01/19. 3588- Death of Azeya 07/23. 3591- Death of Mirosidan 08/10. 3652- Birth of Sherice 03/04. 3670- Birth of Reeve 04/19. 3673- Birth of Brizelle 08/08. 3679- Birth of Maliza 04/27. 3703- Birth of Vera 06/22. 3712- Petrification of Rivvin 02/25. 3231- Death of K'Tyriel 12/12. 3729- Death of Azalea 09/05. 3876- Birth of Tannal 08/12. 3996- Death of Mizra, Brizelle, Maliza. House taken by Shri'Kalkiira 06/18. 3998- Reeve wed to Sophie 01/30. 4000- Rivvin released from petrification 01/21. 4001- Birth of Miric 10/08. 4002- Resurrection of Taramal 05/03. 4003- Birth of Silk 01/10. 4007- Birth of Xel 09/01. 4008- Birth of Durien 12/22. 4008- Birth of Rose 07/17. 4011- Birth of Xana 09/25. 4012- Birth of Soren 12/24. 4012- Birth of Holly 04/30. 4013- Birth of T'Rel 02/08. 4014- Birth of Vera 06/09. 4017- Birth of Stissa 03/12. 4018- Ressurrection of Arielle 03/22. 4018- Ressurrection of Crescent 03/22. 4018- Ressurrection of Tarion 04/01. 4018- Birth of Smoke and Shadow 04/30. 4018- Reclamation of the Citidel Emperor Reeve 05/21. 4018- Emperor Reeve's coronation 05/22. 4018- Ressurrection of Eclipse 07/23. 4018- Emperor Reeve wed to Imperial Bondmate Malak '''09/19. 4018- Acquisition of Last Hope' 12/10. 4018- Birth of Heather 02/15. 4018- Birth of Jasmine 02/13. 4019- Acquisition of Giza 02/28. 4019- Acquisition of Hannacroix 03/03. 4019- Birth of Sandstone 05/01. 4019- Ressurrection of T'Ryndiel and Valestorm 05/09. 4019- Ressurrection of Moonshadow and Vaya 05/14. 4019- Ressurrection of Averon and Mirror Ocean 05/31. 4019- Ressurrection of Zarionel, Aurora and Evenstar 06/07. 4019- Ressurrection of Lindaeyl 08/27. 4019- Ressurrection of Crest 10/01. 4019- Mass Resurrection of the Line 10/20. 4019- Closure of Wildwood Gate 11/17. 4019- Birth of Zephyr 12/04. 4019- Birth of Luna and Farrah 01/07. 4020- Shadowbirch's curse lifted 01/12. 4020- Deflection of the Unseelie at Pine Forest Crossing ''(D) (W)'' 02/20. 4020- Silk wed to Akira '04/21. 4020- Acquisition of Golden Point Region '(-) 05/10. 4020- Star wed to Mourning Dove '06/05. 4020- Acquisition of Stratford Region '(-) 06/06. 4020- Eclipse wed to Nalinda 06/21. 4020- Induction Ceremony brings Zail, Welvarin and Shri'Kalkiira into the L'Sheriss royalty. 09/22. 4022- T'Ryndiel wed to Shadowbirch, Foxfire and Crest 10/01. 4022- Resurrection of Tayrah 11/09. 4022- Aseria, Athalon, Cloud, Dawn, Dove, Eira, Falcon, Oceansong, Rain, Silver, Shadowmyst Stormbreak, Talla, Tarielle, Thyme, Whisper, and Wolfshadow put into a stasis by the Gods. 02/08. 4023- Foxfire wed to Valdarin 06/07. 4023- Birth of Delteran 06/14. 4023- Birth of Meridian 01/18. 4024- Resurrection of Itoka 06/12. 4024- Rivvin wed to Malari and Zlith. 02/08. 4024- Crest wed to Valdarin 05/10. 4024- Vereth wed to Celestria 06/28. 4024- Resurrection of Serianne 08/29. 4024- The Suspension Event 01/15. 4028- Birth of Midea 02/12. 4028- Birth of Harmony 03/19. 4028- Birth of Serenity 09/24. 4028- Birth of Vex 10/22. 4028- Resurrection of Zandaeyl 10/27. 4028- Aseria, Athalon, Dove, Eira, Falcon, Silver, and Stormbreak returned from stasis. Category:L'Sheriss Empire